El chico de la chamarra
by Kar-toOn
Summary: "Eres Mimi Tachikawa: tú haces temblar a los hombres, no ellos a ti". Se recordó una vez más. Hablaba con Yamato Ishida y no podía permitir que ESE hombre se llevara una mala impresión de ella. Así que respiró profundo y se irguió de nuevo como la diva que era.


**El chico de la chamarra**

_by: Kar-toOn_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Digimon (no me pertenecen lamentablemente).

Amo el Mimato, sorry not sorry.

* * *

.

Era una mañana tranquila, Mimi caminaba con un vaso térmico con su delicioso café moka, bebida que ansiaba tomar mucho más en épocas como las que hacía en ese momento, invierno. Bebió del vaso y sintió el líquido fluir por su boca, colmándola de calor. Ella entraba a su universidad y sólo podía pensar en ver al castaño que secretamente amaba, el irresistible Taichi Yagami.

Era una rutina que en absoluto le molestaba repetir todos los días, la sabía de memoria: ella llegaría, se encontrarían "accidentalmente" en el pasillo, él la saludaría con su hermosa sonrisa de dientes perlados, después del saludo ella naturalmente se sonrojaría, bajaría la mirada para luego subirla nuevamente, posarla en sus ojos y responderle con su sonrisa coqueta.

Sí, el día iba a ser como todos los anteriores: iguales de buenos. O al menos eso creía, hasta que se adentró al pasillo principal y sintió cómo alguien impactaba contra ella, no tan fuerte como para que cayera, pero si lo suficiente como para que el café que llevaba entre las manos, fuera un bonito recuerdo en su suéter de lana rosa afelpado. Caliente, caliente, muy caliente.

Al levantar la mirada para ver al causante de su baño matutino, se encontró con un par de zafiros que la miraban sorprendidos, ella se quedó prendada de esos bellos ojos azules y de no ser porque el joven le estaba hablando, pudo haberse perdido en ellos.

\- Lamento mucho lo sucedido, es que se me hace tarde para mi clase de música- se excusó el rubio mirándola apenado.

\- Está bien, no pasa nada- respondió la joven, pero su mente no articulaba con normalidad, seguía en shock.

\- ¿En serio? Tu suéter está completamente empapado, te enfermarás, estamos en invierno.

La chica lo miraba sin comprender, el choque, los ojos del muchacho… el muchacho que para variar estaba tremendamente guapo... Mimi entró en fase idiota y su mente no supo cómo maquinar.

-Emm... ¿hola?

-Ah sí, ¡hola! – _estúpida_, se reprochó mentalmente- digo, sí estamos en invierno -turbo estúpida- descuida, ve a tu...

\- Espera -dijo el muchacho sacándose la chamarra de cuero que traía encima- póntela, es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de este percance. Traía un suéter gris, jeans y unas botas negras. En su espalda colgaba la funda de una guitarra y en la mano llevaba un casco de motocicleta.

\- No te molestes, no pasa nad...- se apresuró a responder.

\- Estás temblando- señaló el chico mirando cómo la joven tiritaba a causa del líquido que empapaba su suéter.

\- Es sólo un poco de frí…

\- Insisto- interrumpió el joven extendiéndole su chamarra. La chica asintió congelada, tomando la prenda, sintiendo un leve cosquilleo al rozar los largos dedos del chico con los suyos.

\- Hasta luego- dijo el rubio retomando su carrera no sin antes despedirse con una ligera sonrisa de lado.

\- Hasta luego- susurró segundos después la chica, observando el camino por donde se perdía. _¿En dónde carajos hacían hombres tan guapos como aquel?_

La joven pudo seguir contemplando con tranquilidad, cómo su silueta desaparecía, pero luego recordó que no conocía al rubio, que jamás lo había visto en el recinto y que no le había preguntado su nombre o dirección para devolverle la chamarra.

\- ¡Estúpida mil veces, Mimi!- exclamó dándose una sonora palmada en la frente.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al percibir el delicioso olor que despedía la chamarra. Aspiró hondamente deleitándose de aquella fragancia masculina.

Aspiró una y otra vez, descubriendo que aquella colonia bien podría considerarse una droga para ella. Y habría deseado seguir inhalando como una yonkie, hasta que se percató que los estudiantes que caminaban por el pasillo la empezaban a mirar como una loca.

Recuperando su postura de diva, caminó hasta los sanitarios, se quitó el suéter y agradeció que fuera tan grueso que no haya permitido que manchara su blusa de marca. Agradecía también que el chico hubiera atribuido su tiritar de hacía un momento, al baño con su café y no a su presencia. Lo cual había sido raro, ya que ni Taichi le había provocado tal reacción. Decidió no comerse la cabeza y se concentró en limpiar su suéter.

Terminada la acción, se enfundó con la chamarra y salió de los baños mareada por el delicioso aroma que expedía, pero caminando nuevamente como una diva hacia su clase de administración.

* * *

\- Ya dinos Mimi, ¿de quién es la chamarra? - insistía Yolei con una sonrisa ladina.

\- No lo sé.

Habían pasado tres días en los que la castaña llevaba la chamarra en su bolso con la intención de ver al joven rubio para devolvérsela, pero aún no lo había localizado, estando casi segura de que sus horarios chocaban y eso le impedía encontrarlo en los pasillos. Sin embargo, sus amigas la acribillaban con preguntas desde que se enteraron de la existencia de dicha prenda.

\- Anda Mimi, queremos saber- insistió Hikari.

\- ¿Ya tienes un nuevo pretendiente? - continuó Sora guiñándole un ojo.

\- Ya les dije, no lo sé- contestó la chica rodando los ojos -jamás lo había visto.

-Pero, ¿estudia aquí? Si es así podríamos localizarlo- prosiguió el interrogatorio Yolei.

-Sí, es un estudiante de aquí, pero jamás lo había visto. Chocamos, derramó mi café sobre mi suéter y me dio su chamarra, fin de la historia.

\- Bueno, tendrás que devolverle la chamarra en algún momento- añadió Sora.

\- Podrías describirnos cómo es, digo, para ayudarte a encontrarlo pronto- dijo Hikari con tono sugerente.

\- Creo que no hace falta.

\- ¿Por qué no? Somos tus amigas- refunfuñó Yolei, quitándole el papel a su panquecito con delicadeza.

\- Porque justo ahora, está caminando por ESE pasillo- agregó Mimi visualizando al rubio. Sus amigas siguieron su mirada y boquiabiertas observaron al guapo chico que caminaba hacia la máquina expendedora: alto, rubio, con un cuerpo delgado, pero atlético, forrado con un suéter de cuello redondo, jeans y unas botas, todo en color negro, resaltando su pálida piel. Ellas no podían apreciar la perfección de su mirada, pero se notaba que sus ojos eran claros. Las tres chicas babearon por un momento: parecía un "bad boy", de esos deseables que salían en las revistas o aparecían en los fanfics.

\- ¡Oh cielos, ese chico es amigo de mi hermano! – "susurró" escandalosamente Hikari, señalándolo con el dedo. Yolei, sin dejar de ver al chico, silenció a la castaña metiéndole en la boca su panquecito de nuez.

\- Bien Mimi, todo tuyo, llévale la chamarra- instó Sora, dándole una palmadita en el hombro, sin dejar de verlo.

\- P-pero ¿qué le voy a decir? Me tiemblan las piernas – exclamó la joven ruborizándose en el momento.

\- Cielo santo Mimi, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que ESE tipo de chicos existía aquí? Se ve guapísimo, con gusto le daba y no sólo consejos, aunque obvio no le haría eso a mí amado Ken... además de que tiene pinta de malandro roquero. Entiendo perfectamente que sientas miedo. Puedo ir contigo, yo bien puedo sacrificarme, para eso están las amig...

\- Anda Mimi, tú haces temblar a los hombres, no ellos a ti- animó Sora con una sonrisa conciliadora.

\- Sfy, aemas ef amigwo e mi emano- tragó al fin Hikari- se conocieron porque comparten asignaturas, su nombre es Yamato, va muy seguido a mi casa, Jamás le he dirigido la palabra, pero se ve decente. Pero si me equivoco y se intenta propasar contigo, mi hermano podría darle una paliza.

\- Y está bien buenote, tú tienes el pretexto perfecto para hablarle- guiñó Yolei y agregó en un susurro– aunque claro, a mí no me molestaría si quisiera propasarse conmigo… bueno, eso si estuviera soltera. Yo soy fiel a mi bandera, casi casi soy papa casada…

\- Yolei, concéntrate por favor- pidió Mimi conteniendo una risa nerviosa.

\- Lo siento, me perdí- prosiguió la pelimorada- Pero soy cinta verde en tae kwon do, tú solo grita y nosotras vamos a salvarte como las Ángeles de Charlie. Obvio yo soy Cameron Díaz.

\- ¿Por qué siempre eres Cameron Díaz? - acusó Hikari.

\- Pues porque...

\- ¡Bueno ya! - interrumpió Sora - Mimi, quedan cinco minutos para que acabe el descanso, es ahora o nunca- animó Sora.

La castaña se levantó pesadamente de su asiento, atravesó la cafetería encogida de pena, a paso lento. Sentía como todas las miradas se centraban en sus movimientos, haciéndole temblar. "

_Pero ¿qué estoy haciendo? Soy Mimi Tachikawa: yo los hago temblar, no ellos a mí_, se recordó, recuperando la postura y caminando como la diva que era. Se detuvo al llegar a la máquina expendedora, el chico estaba de espaldas a ella, golpeando ligeramente el aparato. Desde su posición pudo verlo mejor: medía como 1.80 aproximadamente, tenía los hombros anchos, un trasero bien formado y podía continuar admirando al joven, pero percibió nuevamente la colonia masculina que tanto había inhalado en esos días. Venía de él y se sentía aún más delicioso.

De repente, el joven se volteó hacia donde ella estaba, la vio con los ojos cerrados y dudo si debía despertarla de su ensoñación o dejarla ser. Se le hacía muy familiar.

\- Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? - la despertó tocándole el hombro con cuidado.

\- Mmm... síí... ¡Ah! Hola, un gusto- contestó Mimi atropelladamente.

\- Hola- respondió el rubio mirándola intentando recordar quién era. Hasta que su mirada se posó en la prenda negra que sostenía entre sus brazos - ¡mi chamarra! - exclamó mirándola como acabando de comprender porqué la castaña lo saludaba con esa familiaridad.

\- Este... sí, disculpa si no te la había devuelto antes, olvidé preguntarte tu nombre- bajó la mirada apenada, entregándole la chamarra. Sus dedos se rozaron nuevamente y sintió un cosquilleo.

\- Lamento lo de la otra vez, espero que te haya servido y descuida, tampoco pregunté tu nombre, pero eso se puede arreglar en este momento: mi nombre es Yamato Ishida, ¿cómo te llamas?

\- Yo soy Mimi, Mimi Tachikawa, me sirvió mucho, gracias- lo miró a los ojos. El rubio la miraba fijamente poniéndola aún más nerviosa- la máquina- señaló Mimi como si hubiera encontrado a un culpable o la mejor de las ideas.

\- ¿La máquina? - preguntó extrañado.

\- Sí, digo, está fallando constantemente. Vi que estabas golpeándola.

\- Sí, aún no logro sacar las galletas que pedí.

\- Bueno, creo que puedo ayudarte, a mi amiga se le suelen trabar los panquecitos- se inclinó la chica, metiendo la mano en el dispensador.

\- No tienes que...-

\- Aquí tienes- respondió con una sonrisa triunfal la chica, aunque vio los ojos azules del joven y nuevamente se sonrojó.

\- Muchas gracias, no pensé que tuvieras experiencia.

\- M-mis manos son delgadas… entran perfectamente por la rendija- respondió bajando la mirada.

\- Sí, eso veo. Me resultas familiar- señaló el rubio con esa mirada azulina fija en ella.

Mimi se encogió en su lugar, tener la atención de aquel joven le apenaba sobremanera. Aun así, se esforzó en mantener una conversación decente, sin tartamudear.

\- Posiblemente nos hayamos visto en otra ocasión, aunque antes del incidente del café, yo no recuerdo haberme cruzado contigo.

\- Lamento mucho lo del café, ese día mi motocicleta se averió, llegaba tarde- agregó el joven apretando ligeramente la correa de su bolso tipo cartero.

\- Descuida, fue un accidente- sonrió la chica.

\- Sí, lo fue.

\- … - Mimi no sabía cómo continuar, estaba pasmada, ella siempre tenía algo qué decir, sin embargo, su mente se negaba a desbloquearse, era como si todos sus temas de conversación le parecieran demasiado estúpidos como para agradarle al rubio. Como si de un juego otome se tratase, temía elegir la opción incorrecta. El tiempo se le acababa y parecía eterno el silencio entre los dos.

"_Tú haces temblar a los hombres, no ellos a ti"_. Se recordó una vez más, no podía permitir que ESE hombre se llevara una mala versión de ella. Respiró profundo y se irguió de nuevo como la diva que era, pero justo cuando estaba por preguntarle acerca del clima, él añadió:

\- Oye, ¿te gustaría ir a por un café el viernes saliendo de aquí? Creo que te lo debo luego de haberte tirado el del otro día. – justo terminaba la pregunta, cuando la alarma del celular de la joven indicaba su próxima clase al ritmo de Katy Perry. _Firework. _Mimi sintió un agradable escalofrío en su nuca.

\- C- claro, me encantaría – tartamudeó la joven sin creerlo, ignorando la musiquita de fondo.

\- Bien, te veré en la salida a las 4- respondió Yamato. La castaña aún no había apagado su alarma. Él la miró y supo que era una chica singular. Le sonrió ligeramente.

Mimi asintió sin parpadear, Yamato tenía una sonrisa tan linda... y sensual. El joven hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza a manera de despedida y se dirigió a las escaleras del edificio de enfrente.

La castaña caminó hacia donde estaba la mesa de sus amigas. Seguía impactada, pero a la vez, sentía que caminaba sobre las nubes. En su pecho sintió calidez, y esta vez, no era por el café.

\- Bueno Mimi, no ha sido tan malo, se portó decente contigo – señaló Sora viendo cómo se perdía el joven.

\- Sí, sería interesante conocerlo – agregó Hikari sin dejar de mirarle el trasero mientras se alejaba.

\- Ahora, necesitamos saber los detalles. Escupe – se posicionó Yolei frente a ella con sus brazos puestos como jarras.

\- Yo… tengo clases justo ahora- respondió la castaña saliendo de su momentánea ensoñación.

-Mmm… te has salvado, luego nos dirás qué te dijo ese bombón.

\- Si quieren un adelanto: saldremos el viernes a tomar un café después de clases.

Las tres chicas iban a dar grititos de emoción acompañados de saltos, pero la cafetería no estaba lo suficientemente vacía como para dar semejante muestra de "infantilismo".

\- Oh, qué bien- dijo Hikari con fingida madurez.

\- Te felicito- añadió Sora con forzada seriedad.

\- Sí Mimi, siempre pensé en que podrías hacer que... ¡el rubio guapérrimo te invitara a salir! ¡Dios santo, no te atontes, tienes que foll…!

\- ¡Yolei!- callaron las tres chicas a la pelimorada, Hikari y Sora tapándole la boca. Mimi cubriéndose la cara con una mano fingiendo demencia. La gente que pasaba por ahí, las miraban como si estuvieran locas.

\- Ejem… mejor, al rato hablamos con calma chicas, tengo que ir a inglés- se liberó Yolei del agarre, acomodando su falda y caminando por el pasillo, muy digna, no sin antes agregar: -Por favor Mimi, ¡ya apaga tu maldita alarma!

Hikari y Sora rieron con Mimi, quien se encogió en su asiento, completamente roja.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Este es un pequeño fic experimental, hacía mucho que deseaba hacer algo así, sé de sobra que es cliché: el hecho de que en las historias la protagonista choque con su futuro crush, que le tiren papeles para que los recojan juntos en el piso, o que les tiren alguna bebida encima. Lo sé, pero necesitaba sacarlo de mi sistema para poder seguir, y es que hacía mucho que lo escribí, pero no buscaba cómo terminarlo. Y digo terminarlo porque como dije, es experimental, si más adelante se me ocurre cómo desarrollarlo, le haría un capítulo o dos, no lo sé, siempre he admirado a las personas que se extienden y desarrollan una historia completa, siento que yo no podría porque me quedaría sin inspiración y/o ideas. Pero bueno, he aquí esta ofrenda para las amantes del Mimato.

¡Gracias por leer! :)

_**Kart-oOn**_


End file.
